


Ice skating

by KariW



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, this is just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariW/pseuds/KariW
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go ice-skating and for once, things turn out better than Lucy thought





	Ice skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverticklethissleepingdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neverticklethissleepingdragon).



> This was part of FTsecret Santa 2015 and only now did I think of posting it here as well... Well please enjoy. It's kinda winter-y but y'all know I hate summer anyways  
> "This small little story is for neverticklethissleepingdragon on tumblr, my lovely fairy tail secret santa reciever, her fanfics are awesome and she really is a precious cinnamon roll, so check out her fanfics! She really deserves attention and it’s worth spending some time on her blog!"

“There’s no chance in hell I’d fail at something that stupid ice brain manages so easily! Luce, come on!” The blonde mage sighed, she knew it was a really bad idea to let Natsu even get close to the frozen lake, but she also knew that there was no way she could stop the pink haired dragonslayer. She just couldn’t say no to him, eyes sparkly with joy, a wide grin spread across his face.

“Well… Okay” She shrugged, got up and pushed her chair closer to the counter, waving Mira and Lisanna good bye and exiting the guild hall together with a really excited Natsu.

“You don’t happen to own ice skates, do you, Natsu?” Lucy actually did own a pair of skates as she loved ice skating, it was her favourite activity whenever winter dropped by. She loved spending time watching snowflakes fall, painting everything white, just like it’s always been that way.

The pink haired mage looked at her, shrugging. “Nah, I don’t. I just didn’t really need them up until now, ‘ya know?” He continued smiling at Lucy as she nodded. Stating that they’d need to drop by at a shoe shop and her flat, Lucy began leading the way through the streets of Magnolia.

After Natsu had bought some skates and Lucy had gotten hers from her flat, the two mages made their way to the small frozen lake right on the outside of Magnolia. Lucy was surprised they didn’t meet Gray and Juvia, the two of them spent most of their time together at the lake, practising their beautiful dance on ice, always leaving Lucy speechless about the awe-inspiring sight. Over the last few months, Juvia and Gray had started spending nearly all of their time together, without Gray complaining or Juvia being overly clingy. Even though nobody talked about it, everyone knew something had happened between those two that got them closer than ever.

“So tell me, Natsu… Did you ever try this out before?” Lucy asked while carefully putting on her skates. Natsu sat next to her, his skates still resting on the bench right besides him.

“Uh, nope. But you know, if ice princess can pull this off it can’t really be that hard, can it?”

Lucy looked up to him, slightly irritated. _We’ll see about that_ , she thought, continuing to fasten her shoelaces.

After watching Natsu struggle with his skates, she got up, walked over to the ice and took a careful step on it. As soon as the blades touched the ice, Lucy felt delight running through her veins, a warm, pleasant feeling spreading through her body. “Come on Natsu, let’s get practising!” Lucy exclaimed, joy making her voice sound younger and higher. Natsu followed her, stepping on the ice, taking one more step. At first it looked good, but then his feet slipped, his knees gave in and the fire mage fell on the hard ice head first.

Natsu groaned, rolling over to sit up while Lucy tried hard not to crack up laughing. His attempts to stand up again ruined all her efforts to hold back, she started laughing loudly, nearly losing balance herself. Natsu puffed his cheeks, glaring at her as he tried to steady himself by putting his hands on the ice, but they kept slipping on the ice that melted because of his body heat.

“Let me help you up” Lucy proposed, still giggling. Natsu just nodded, waiting for some instructions on how to behave on ice. Something inside of Lucy had screamed at her that now was the perfect time to save her life before Natsu melted all the ice out of sheer frustration, but she was glad she didn’t leave.

Lucy told Natsu the basics, how to get up if he fell, some tips on keeping his balance. Finally, she offered him her hand, pulling him close so he could hold on to her hands or shoulders if he’d lost his balance again. Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders hesitantly, finally being able to stand. They slowly started moving, at first only one step at a time, but as Natsu grew steadier and steadier, they began sliding over the ice slowly, without Natsu letting go of Lucy’s shoulders. They both enjoyed it, talking about random stuff, Lucy giving some advice whenever needed and Natsu trying to memorize as much as possible.

After quite some time they got off the ice, both of them exhausted from laughing and cold from the weather. Even Natsu felt his fingers being colder than usually, his heart was pounding loudly.

“Ah, I’m cold” Lucy exclaimed, rubbing her hands. Slight shivers shook her figure until suddenly something white and soft was wrapped around her neck.

“Better?” Natsu asked, tossing the ends of his scarf over Lucy’s shoulders. She looked at him, brown eyes meeting green ones, both of them smiling.

“Uh, yeah… Why don’t we continue this tomorrow and go home for now? You know, have some cookies and hot chocolate?”

“Sounds awesome”

**Author's Note:**

> While writing I noticed: Do skates count as vehicles? I mean it just depends on your definition of vehicle doesn’t it? Does this even make any kind of sense? Let’s say skates don’t count, otherwise this would have to be kind of an AU...


End file.
